Comment les Titans dévorent les hommes
by yuki-604
Summary: Jean avait toujours souhaité une vie paisible, en sécurité loin des Titans... car il ne les connaissait pas. Le jour où ce fait changea, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'évoluer en même temps... aussi douloureux que cela puisse être.


Détourner le regard, se voiler la face, faire l'autruche... Les expressions ne manquaient pas pour désigner la lâcheté (certes compréhensible et largement répandue derrière les murs) dont Jean avait fait preuve durant les dernières années de sa vie. Et d'ailleurs, sans l'attaque des Titans ce jour-là, qui l'avait projeté au cœur de la bataille et mis face à face avec la réalité, sans doute aurait-il eu cette attitude toute sa vie. Il avait été d'un égoïsme inouï et d'une certaine façon, il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait : Traiter les autres avec dédain, privilégier sa vie et sa personne avant toute autre considération... Mais il pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. La dure réalité et sa cruauté, sa sauvagerie s'était imposée à lui, le jour qui aurait du être un des plus beau de sa vie: Sans ces événements, il aurait rejoint les Brigades Spéciales. Il aurait atteint son objectif principal et aurait alors mené la vie tranquille dont il avait rêvé, avec ces glandeurs de la Garde Royale et aurait ainsi été définitivement à l'abri des Titans, derrière la sécurité du mur Sina. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été un héros, il n'avait même pas été assez naïf pour en rêver, douloureusement conscient que les héros étaient rares et mourraient de toute façon trop souvent prématurément.

Jean avait souvent voulu que les Titans disparaissent, comme tout le monde, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé prendre part à ce miracle : Il voulait que d'autres s'en charge à sa place. Si cela leur plaisait de jouer les suicidaires, comme cet idiot de Eren ! Lui, il s'en lavait les mains : Il tenait à la vie ! De plus, il devait partir pour la ville le lendemain, ce n'était plus son problème.

Et puis les Titans avaient surgi, les prenant tous par surprise. Ils étaient mieux préparés que la première fois, cinq ans auparavant, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Pas du tout. Mis en face de leur propre impuissance, les soldats qui avaient eu la chance de ne pas être de ceux qui avaient vus les Titans à la première attaque avaient presque tous cédés à la peur. Le massacre fut terrible. Ils se firent massacrer, et tous les autres ne pouvaient que survivre, incapable de repousser les assauts des Titans. Ce jour-là, Jean vit: Il vit nombre de ses camarades disparaître, broyés par les bouches immenses et hideuses des Titans. Il aurait du être empli de rage, mais la seule émotion qui l'habitait, c'était la terreur. La peur d'être le prochain à être englouti par ces monstruosités, la peur de finir ses jours ici, à cet instant, dans les estomacs de ces erreurs de la nature, ces véritables monstres qui, il le voyait à présent, ferait disparaître l'Humanité un jour ou l'autre.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ne fallait pas combattre ces choses, que rester à l'intérieur des murs suffisait ? Qu'il avait été stupide ! Il comprenait bien mieux Eren désormais.

Cependant, on ne pouvait gagner contre eux. Cette certitude pulsait en lui, pendant qu'il voyait ses compagnons se faire dévorer les uns après les autres, et qu'il luttait pour sa propre vie. Il ne souhaitait plus rien d'autre que survivre, juste un instant de plus, espérant sans cesse entendre enfin le libérateur signal de repli qui signifierai la fin de ce cauchemar. Son monde se réduisait désormais à des toits, des restes de cadavres, des hurlements horrifiés, et des Titans. Des Titans partout, au sol, sur les toits, parfois même sous sa lame... Des titans occupés à traquer les hommes, et à les dévorer tranquillement avant de reprendre la chasse.

Mais quand le signal retentit enfin, l'abattement de Jean atteint son apogée : Ne pas pouvoir obéir à l'ordre tant attendu faute de gaz ! Parvenir jusque ici, et finir misérablement coincé sur un toit puisqu'il n'avait plus de moyens de déplacement ! C'en était presque risible.

Il était voué à la mort. A cet instant, le désespoir qu'il avait tenté de maintenir à l'écart pendant les combats le submergea totalement. A quoi bon lutter, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? Si encore le centre de ravitaillement n'avait pas été encerclé de Titans... Malheureusement, avec leur effectif, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance d'atteindre les salles de ravitaillement, et ils le savaient tous. Jean pouvait voir sa propre détresse dans les regards de ceux qui l'entourait. Tous avaient bien compris quel destin les attendait. Jean se laissa avaler par l'abandon qui le rongeait.

La plupart des jeunes recrues de son escouades s'étaient rassemblées près de lui : Reiner, Armin, Berthold, Annie, Sasha, Marco, Conny... Désemparés, ils avaient tous sur le visage une expression qui indiquait qu'ils avaient cessé de lutter. Ils étaient tous là, à attendre la mort, quand Mikasa arriva. Elle s'enquit aussitôt des nouvelles d'Eren, et ce fut à cet instant que Jean remarqua son absence. Il aurait pourtant du trouver étrange qu'il les laisse se morfondre ainsi, sans tenter de nous rallier à son combat. Etait-il mort ? A en juger par l'expression d'Armin, probablement. Mais après tout, ils allaient tous le rejoindre sous peu, alors ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Mikasa pourtant, malgré la nouvelle, ne se laissa pas abattre. Jean devait bien avouer qu'elle l'impressionna, bien plus que d'habitude. Elle était vraiment forte, tant physiquement que moralement. En quelques phrases bien senties, voire presque blessantes, elle rendit de l'énergie aux soldats amorphes, de la détermination à tous ceux qui avaient baissé les bras. Elle présenta les choses d'une telle façon qu'on ne pouvait que voir la stupidité de leur abandon. C'était très simple en vérité. La situation se résumait à une phrase : Vivre ou mourir. En restant assis ici, leur mort était assurée, tandis qu'en tentant le tout pour le tout, en luttant jusqu'au bout, il leur restait encore une lueur d'espoir. Infime, peut-être, mais bien réelle.

Plus tard, confronté à la lâcheté des équipes de ravitaillement, la colère de Jean avait explosé : Ils les avaient laissés tomber ! Beaucoup de soldats étaient morts par leur faute, pendant qu'ils se terraient lâchement dans des salles obscures ! C'était incroyablement égoïste, et contraire à l'honneur d'un soldat. Jean était furieux contre eux. Mais au fond, comme il devait s'en rendre compte plus tard, c'était surtout contre lui-même qu'il était en colère.

Ces lâches, qu'il avait en face de lui, étaient-ils si différents de lui ? Ils le renvoyaient à sa propre attitude, à la manière d'un miroir. S'il avait été à leur place, aurait-il agi différemment ? Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il n'aurait pas privilégié sa vie au détriment de celle des autres ? S'il n'avait pas été sur le champ de bataille, devant la vérité dans toute son horreur, aurait-il accepté de sortir affronter sa propre mort, ou aurait-il cédé à la peur d'un mal inconnu mais que tous décrivaient terrible ? S'il n'avait pas vu comment les Titans avalaient les Hommes, aurait-il souhaité mettre sa vie en jeu pour stopper ce carnage ? Probablement pas.

D'une certaine manière, Jean en voulait à ces gens d'être encore inconscients de la terrible réalité, qu'il ignorait encore lui-même la veille. Il fallait se battre, être prêt à tout, y compris à se sacrifier, dans cette guerre, et cela faisait mal au bide. L'horreur et la peur lui tordaient les boyaux, il aurait aimé s'enfermer quelque part et ne plus jamais en sortir, mais désormais, il savait. Il savait que la vie était ainsi faite qu'il fallait combattre ou mourir, et que personne ne changerait la situation en fermant les yeux.

Mais en réalité, le pire parmi toutes les atrocités de cette journée, et toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait apportées, la plus ignoble l'attendait encore : Lorsqu'il découvrit le cadavre de son ami Marco, tranché en deux par les dents répugnantes des Titans, ce qui restait de son corps avachi contre un mur à moitié effondré.

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Nous pouvions tous mourir, même les meilleur d'entre nous, les plus justes et les plus droits, ceux qui méritaient pourtant le plus de vivre dans ce monde corrompu. Marco, prêt à donner sa vie pour le Roi, le seul qui lui avait fait confiance, qui avait reconnu ses capacités, qui l'avait encouragé, lui, le dernier des imbéciles prétentieux. Marco était bon, gentil et fiable, et toutes ces qualités reposaient désormais en un amas de chairs déchiquetée et sanguinolente, disparues à jamais.

Il eut beau demander, personne ne put jamais lui dire comment il avait été tué.

Ce fut le côté anonyme de cette mort affreuse qui le révolta tant. Ainsi, son ami et soutien n'était qu'on mort de plus parmi la foule de cadavres anonymes, de sacrifiés à la cause humaine ? Mourir de cette façon, seul et inconnu, pour finir mélangé aux cendres des milliers d'autres victimes, était-ce là le destin de soldat ? Allait-il finir ainsi également, oublié de tous dès que son corps aurait été identifié, un simple nom sur une longue liste de morts ?

L'indignation lui souleva l'estomac. Ne pouvait-on vraiment rien faire pour arrêter cette situation ? Brusquement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit qu'il comprit qu'au fond, il connaissait la solution depuis longtemps. Cependant, elle lui sembla si affreuse qu'il eut la nette impression qu'il allait vomir.

On ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce massacre. Pas en rejoignant les Brigades Spéciales et en menant une petite vie tranquille à se goinfrer pendant que le reste de la population mourrait de faim, en ignorant l'horreur du quotidien à l'extérieur du mur Sina. C'était certain.

Les discours d'Eren prenaient soudain tout leur sens, de même que les réflexions d'Armin : Il fallait savoir se sacrifier, si la cause était bonne. S'enfermer derrière des murs et fermer les yeux pour tenter d'occulter le monde extérieur et ses dangers ne changerait rien. Il fallait que certains se dévouent, risquent leur vie pour obtenir des informations qui nourriront l'espoir, des réponses qui rapprochera l'humanité de la victoire. Pour cela, rien n'égalait les Bataillons d'Exploration.

Jean avait toujours su qu'il fallait se battre, mais cette idée était loin de lui, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Il avait toujours, dans son immature inconscience, compté sur les autres pour agir. Il avait voulu du changement, sans ne serait-ce que penser à s'investir dans ce changement. Il ne souhaitait pas se mouiller, sa vie était trop précieuse. Mais l'incident avec les équipes de ravitaillement lui avait appris que compter uniquement sur les autres ne mènerait nulle part. Pour une fois, il allait s'activer de lui-même, prendre ses propres décisions, tenter d'obtenir des résultats par ses propres efforts, aussi vains soient-ils. Il voulait avancer, et ne plus vivre seulement dans la terreur d'être le prochain à mourir, sans avoir accompli quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme Marco, de façon isolée, sans personne pour raconter sa mort.

Et, malgré la peut panique que lui inspirait cette idée, il avait décidé de rejoindre les Bataillons d'Exploration.

Car il avait vu comment les Titans dévorent un homme.


End file.
